


Come with me, we'll do this together.

by Lunacylife



Series: Reader/Businessman Moon Taeil [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Businessman Moon Taeil, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Love, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Moon Taeil, Tenderness, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunacylife/pseuds/Lunacylife
Summary: Sequel to "When should we get off?"We catch up with you and Taeil living in domestic bliss. Your steamy first meeting evolved into something beautiful and deep, and the two of you are thinking about another big step to take together.Turns out becoming a family man is one of Taeil's deepest desires, and he's eager to show you how good it will feel for you too.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Original Character(s), Moon Taeil/Original Female Character(s), Moon Taeil/Reader
Series: Reader/Businessman Moon Taeil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Come with me, we'll do this together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this continuation to my previous fic. It's a lot more lovey-dovey this time, but don't worry, there is plenty of steamy stuff...  
> Businessman Moon Taeil is back and better than ever!

Sniff sniff

You sigh, closing your eyes in exasperation. You can feel the man's breath ghosting over your neck from where he stands behind you. A sneaky hand reaches out to grope at your hip and you flinch slightly in surprise.

"Stop it…" you whisper nervously. But the man doesn't pay your words any mind as he lingers behind you

"Miss… are you ok?" A timid voice asks, making you turn to notice a young woman squeezing between the other passengers on the train. She sends you a frightened look as she glances between you and the man clinging on to you. You can feel him freeze, no doubt alarmed that he's been caught acting perverted.

"Oh!" You can't help but laugh, "Nonono… it's ok, he's my husband." 

The girl's eyes widen even more as you hold up your ring clad hand. The man behind you doing the same. 

"OH! Oh thank goodness, I was worried that you were being harassed," the girl sighs with a laugh. 

You chuckle back with an apology for the fright and watch as she squeezes back through the crowded train to her worried looking friends.

Turning around you look up to the handsome face of the man still clinging to your body. He has the gall to look innocently down at you.

"I told you people will notice if you get handsy," you halfheartedly scold Taeil as you thread your fingers through his. 

"I can't help it," he mumbles before leaning in to whisper in your ear. "There's just something sexy about seeing you in a train…" 

\-----

Yeah, you married that man. Eloped really.

Your friends and family were shocked to say the least when they heard about your engagement only three months after you started dating. Then, concerned, when a month after that, you had run off and reappeared with a marriage certificate. 

You really hadn't planned it, and definitely wouldn't have imagined you'd rush into such a serious commitment based on the two of your personalities. Before you met, everyone that knew the two of you would have agreed- you weren't impulsive or reckless people. So that's why the proposal and marriage seemed to come out of the blue and garnered such worry from both of your loved ones.

The two of you never had those doubts though. Every decision seemed to feel so... right. When you started dating, you felt chemistry unlike anything you ever felt before. 

Both of you were always eager and excited to spend every possible second together. Although Taeil seemed more shy to ask for it, later telling you he didn't want to scare you away by never leaving you alone. You felt enough courage and safety in his presence to admit how quickly you fell for him, and were delighted to find he felt exactly the same. 

It felt like you both ran on the same frequency, only waiting until one of you caved to admit how you felt and in return finding out the other wanted to say the same thing.

You had a few scares though.

Like when after your 4th date the two of you were lying naked together in your bed, and you had gotten so lost in the moment that you told him you loved him. You had frozen, realizing how crazy you must sound after only knowing him for a week. But then... Taeil's eyes lit up so bright, and he jumped on top of you telling you he was in love with you too. The two of you acknowledged how crazy you must be, but you didn't care. You become an official couple that day.

Then, when Taeil proposed, 3 months later.

You had spent the weekend away in the big city. Watching plays, trying exotic food, going to typical tourist traps. Then one night you were walking back to your hotel and you took a detour through a park. You both took a rest sitting on the edge of a fountain and admiring the view. You turned away- distracted by the sights, then you looked back at Taeil… and found him kneeling. He looked so nervous but so lovesick. You listened to him admit how he knew it was crazy and way too fast but everything felt so right with you, he couldn't wait any longer. You had cried tears of joy before saying yes, having him put on the ring and jumping into his arms. Then, somehow you ended up screwing behind a tree, too eager to wait and make it back to the hotel.

And getting married… well… you knew your families and friends were not all that on board with you two rushing into things. Even if they noticed just how perfect you seemed together, they had balked at moving in together and almost fainted at the engagement. So you made the decision to elope. You booked two tickets to Niagara falls and got hitched on a boat (just like Jim and Pam, as you two liked to joke).

Married life was sweet, the two of you finally feeling open and honest about how you felt without worry. You couldn't be happier.

\-----

The sound of the apartment door unlocking catches your attention from where you stand raiding the fridge in the kitchen. You would probably laugh at yourself if you could see how much you look like a dog- perking up as their human gets home.

"Hey honey, welcome home!" You almost prance over to the door, eager to see your husband after a long work week.

Taeil's eyes brighten up the same way they do every time you reunite after work. He sheds his outer coat just in time to catch your hips as you pounce on him. Your arms wrap around his shoulders so naturally now, 

"I missed you today," he smiles in that adorable nervous way that he always does when he's feeling lovey-dovey or shy. The sight still makes your heart pound every time.

"I missed you too… I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming home." You pout up at him before pulling back so he could remove his shoes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to work late. But um… something happened," Taeil trails off as he puts away his briefcase and shoes. His body seems wound up as he wrings his hands walking back to you, and you can't tell if it's from anxiety or excitement yet.

"I got the promotion!" He blurts out with a dorky smile.

You gasp in excitement, letting the news sink in before you let out a high pitched squeal. Taeil grins even wider as he opens his arms just in time for you to jump into them.

"Oh my god! Congratulations baby, I knew you would get it!" You giggle happily as he lifts you off your feet and spins you around. His own laughter muffled where he buried his face in your neck.

"We have to celebrate!" You exclaim, eventually pulling back to look at him once he sets you back down. His cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment, but thankfully he only nods his head in agreement.

You smile one more time before sneaking a quick kiss onto his lips. He doesn't have a chance to react before you scurry off to the kitchen in search of the champagne hidden with the other special occasion drinks in the cabinet above the fridge. 

Taeil eventually follows to see what you're up to and lends a hand holding you steady as you climb onto the counter to reach the higher cabinet. You retrieve the bottle along with two champagne flutes and turn to Taeil with a triumphant smile, he helps you turn to sit on the counter as you present it to him.

"Will you do the honors?" You smile as he steps between your legs to take the bottle. He points it away before popping the cork, you clap excitedly and pay no mind to the fizz dripping onto the tile floor(that's a chore for later). Passing him the champagne flutes, he pours you each a drink.

"Should we toast?" He asks, setting down the bottle and grabbing his glass. You hum as he runs his free hand up your thigh.

"Yes," you smile wrapping your legs around his hips to pull him against you. 

"To you, my amazing, hardworking, thoughtful, and handsome husband." You say softly, lifting your glass with one hand as you run your free hand through his hair.

Taeil smiles shyly, looking all too in love with you.

"To our future," he suggests quietly as he leans forward to rest his forehead against yours. You feel heat rush to your cheeks and distantly clink your glass against his. The two of you hold eye contact as you finish your drinks together, feeling the tension build slowly.

Taeil is the one to set the glasses aside, looking back at you with all the love and excitement you can bear. He leans in slowly, catching you licking your lips for the last drop of champagne. 

His hands run up your thighs until he reaches your hips, then slowly pulls you forward to the edge of the counter to press against his pelvis. You feel a soft gasp escape your mouth as you feel him hard in his pants, pressing against you.

You busy yourself playing with his tie as he breaths hotly against your mouth, teasing you with a ghost of a kiss. You can already tell where the night is headed. 

Bridging the gap, you crash your lips into his, hungry for him. He responds eagerly, ghosting his tongue over your bottom lip so you'll open up for him.

The two of you indulge in tasting each other, even nibbling a little as you get impatient. Taeil sneaks his hand up under your shirt while your mouths are busy, eager to grope your bra covered breast. You moan lightly as he starts grinding your clothed groins together, while he moves his lips to trail down along your jaw. He can't seem to decide where he wants to touch next as his hands slip back to your hips.

He's about to start unbuttoning your pants when you suddenly remember something.

"Wait," you pant, causing Taeil to pull away. His mask of lust cracks a little with concern. Your eyes dart away for a moment, and you feel embarrassed for a reason you're not sure of.

"My um...my birth control ran out," you blush watching his face go blank for a moment as he processes what you said.

"Do...do you want me to wear a condom?" Taeil asks, a strange aura surrounding him. His eyes go hazy as he looks you over once again, and his grip seems stronger on your hips when he pulls you to slowly but roughly grind against his erection.

You gape at him, unable to answer. Somehow he seems a lot larger all of the sudden. He looms over you with an intimidating look, making you feel like you should just lay back and let him have whatever he wants of your body. You know you'd enjoy anything he'd provide.

"You know what that would mean?" You belatedly reply. "I might get pregnant."

"I want to get you pregnant." He states with certainty.

"Fuck," you whimper. You shudder feeling a sudden flood in your panties. Taeil seems to notice your tremors as he grinds harder against your clothed crotch. You can't help but whimper some more as he leans forward.

"You know I wanna be a dad," he almost pleads, staring into your eyes.

It's true, you knew that he wanted a family. With not just a wife, but kids too. He had his heart set on it and let you know early on in your relationship. And you wanted that too… which is why you might have let your birth control run out. In hopes that you might have this exact conversation.

"I know," you whisper lovingly as you cup his cheek with your hand. 

"I'm going to be making more money at work with the promotion, so it's good timing." He goes on, trying to convince you.

"That's true… I mean, we've talked about it before, and you know I want to have kids with you too so if you're sure-" 

"I am." Taeil interrupts eagerly.

You feel yourself blushing as you steel yourself for your answer.

"You're gonna be an amazing daddy."

Taeil's eyes flash with excitement before he lunges at you. His lips crash into yours with so much passion that you can't help the wanton whine that escapes you. He's about to unzip his own pants when you pull back.

"Maybe we can move the celebration to the bedroom," you suggest, eyeing him seductively as you pull his tie off.

Taeil nods, suddenly grabbing your butt to hoist you off the counter. The hallway fills with the sound of your excited giggles as he races the two of you to the bedroom.

Taeil kneels on the bed, then leans forward until your back hits the mattress. You pull away from his mouth long enough to help him pull off your shirt. Taeil busies himself with unhooking your bra while you finish unbuttoning his work shirt. Once you each are bare chested Taeil takes the chance to lean in and suck a nipple into his mouth. You moan softly as he lightly rolls it between his teeth while pinching the other with his fingers.

"Taeil please," you whine, trying to reach down and unbutton his slacks. He takes the hint and pulls away with one last, strong suck on your nipple, making you whimper.

He makes quick work jumping up to shed the rest of his clothes, then eagerly pulls your own pants and panties out of the way as well. You feel even hotter watching him bite his lip as he looks over your naked body. You probably have the same look on your face though, Taeil was built like a Ken doll, muscular but not too defined. His smooth muscles rather please you, but what catches your interest right now is the angry hard dick pointing right at you.

"How are you always so much sexier than I remember?" He asks running his hands up your legs reverently. 

"How did I land the perfect man?" You fire back, reaching up to cup his face in your hands. You stare up at him with what is sure to be a loving smile.

"I'm nothing compared to you," he whispers leaning over you to place a passionate kiss on your lips.

Your breath grows harsh and frantic as your husband mercilessly steals kiss after kiss from you. His tongue teases yours as he wraps his arms around your waist, aligning your bodies in a heated embrace.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you feel his hard cock grind eagerly against your soaked core. A breathy whine escapes your lips only to be stolen by his own.

"You're so wet already," Taeil rasps, pulling back from the kiss to lean his forehead against yours. Your eyes flutter open to see him staring heatedly at you. One of his hands slips down to your joined hips. And you gasp feeling him take his hard cock in hand only to slap the drooling head over your clit.

"I bet I'll get you pregnant tonight. Just look at you, so ripe and ready for me." You follow his eyes down to where he gives his cock a few tugs. The display is lewd, the precum forming a few wet strands between his dribbling cock and your wet pussy.

"Oh god… I want you inside me," you moan desperately. 

"Not yet, let me taste you first." He responds.

Before you can even blink, he has pulled away. He doesn't give you a chance to close your legs before he repositions you.

He kneels on bed, taking hold of the back of your knees and forcing them to your chest and out.

One of your hands replaces his, holding your legs open as he reaches his free hand down to spread your pussy and dive in mouth first.

He licks a hot stripe from your entrance to your clit with the flat of his tongue. You can't help a surprised moan when he starts flicking circles around your clit with a firm tongue. On his way back down he grunts, enjoying the taste of you and sending deep vibrations to your center. Your free hand flies into his silky hair when he forces his whole tongue inside you. 

You are sure he can feel your legs start to spasm as he thoroughly tongue fucks you, knowing just the right angle to make you squirm. Both of you enjoy the feeling of you clenching as he hones in on that special spot inside you. 

Pleasure washes over you, making you throw your head back and moan freely. His thumb rubs slowly back and forth over your clit as he forces his tongue in and out. When he starts rubbing quick circles you feel yourself start to approach your finish. He goes back to honing in on that spot inside you with his tongue and you start to tremble.

"Oh god-" you choke out feeling yourself teetering on the edge already. Taeil groans and slips two of his fingers in alongside his tongue. The addition sends you tipping over the edge, then falling completely when he curls them.

You feel your whole body spasm in relief, toes curling and then flexing, and fingers gripping his hair desperately as you cum on his face. The flood of euphoria washes over you and you release a long moan as well as plenty of wetness onto Taeil's taste buds. 

Every time he roughly curls his fingers you feel yourself tensing, even your throat choking up mid-moan so you're stuttering on the sound. His touch hits your nerves like unforgiving ocean waves, repeatedly knocking the breath out of you and sending you under until you're aware of nothing but his dripping fingers deep inside you. He keeps moving through your orgasm, and you're sure if you weren't seeing stars you'd see him hungrily watching you as he savors your wetness. He pushes and pushes you further past the end of your orgasm, waiting until your moan morphs into a forceful whimper and you try closing your knees from borderline sensory overload.

You go lax as soon as he removes his mouth and fingers, letting loose your hold of his oh so soft hair. He slowly straightens back to his kneeling and licks his fingers clean as he eyes you. Your body still folded in half, legs open and occasionally twitching from your orgasm, chest heaving, and face so full of bliss.

"Damn…" Taeil grunts, quickly grabbing his ignored cock. It's an angry red and drooling as he instinctively starts stroking it to the sight of you spread out and ready for him. 

Seeing him so desperate only makes you want him more, and miss the familiar fullness he can give you. You watch him spread the remnants of your orgasm down his shaft, panting as he fists his now-wet girth quicker. You're feeling worn out from the orgasm he just gave you, but not too tired to want to have him pound into your pussy until he cums too.

"Taeil, please." you whine breathlessly, reaching out to him. He's all too eager to comply, leaning down to prop himself over you.

"You ready baby?" He pants in your ear, rubbing his cock over your wet pussy. He sounds desperate, but still caring of your own pleasure.

"Yes, please." You whimper wrapping your arms and legs around him, clinging desperately just like he wants. "I want you inside me, please!"

Taeil groans at your words, pointing his throbbing cock at your soaked entrance. You wriggle impatiently, waiting for him to split you open.

Before he can tease you any longer, you surprise him by digging your heels into his lower back. His thick cock plunges into you as you squeeze yourself closer. Both of you let out a groan, relieved and yet still desperate for more.

"God, you were made for me weren't you?" He barely chokes out, grinding himself deeper as he buries his face in your neck.

"Ah-yes! Just for you!" You exclaim as he pulls out halfway, only to slam his cock in again so forcefully you are pushed further up the bed. 

"Still so tight, every-ughh... every time." Taeil grunts unwinding one of his arms from around you to brace himself on his elbow, using the leverage to start rolling his hips into yours.

"You feel so good," you moan feeling his feverishly hot cock split you open wide. Every thrust hitting so deep it forces the breath out of you.

Taeil's groans get even more guttural as you cling to him, hands clawing desperately to the muscles on his back. You can only hang on as he humps harder and rougher, using your abundance of wetness to easily split you open. Your legs begin to tremble when he pauses to grind in small circles, his pelvis rubbing your clit and cock stirring up your insides.

He knowingly indulges every spot of your body, having spent days upon days testing your reactions to everything he could try. You would like to say you know the same about him, especially his weakness for feeling needed. He really was keen on giving more than receiving, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy having the woman of his dreams eagerly offering to spoil him as well.

He keeps the pace rough, and watches as your breasts jiggle slightly with every thrust. Not slowing down in the slightest, he leans down to take one of your nipples into his mouth again. He sucks harshly while he reaches up to squeeze the other breast in his hand. You close your eyes and moan louder as he manhandles them, intent on leaving hickies. He is a boob guy after all.

"These are going to get bigger," he groans as he switches to suck the other nipple. You squirm as he slams his cock in deep, only to pause as he relentlessly suckles and tweaks your erect nipples. Whimpers escape your lips as they start to grow oversensitive. Only then does Taeil leave soft kisses all over your chest, and pull back his hips to slam them into yours again.

The sound of wet slapping fills the room as his cock drives into you until his balls slap against your cheeks. Your wetness is smeared all over both of your groins, some even spread up the back of your thighs. Taeil groans along with you as he repeatedly bottoms out in you, leaning his forehead on your shoulder as he focuses on not finishing too quickly.

"Baby please, I'm getting close-" you plead as you move your body eagerly with him. The heat building even further between your sweaty bodies. 

"Me too," he moans and pulls back to look at your face. "I'm gonna fill you, put a baby in you."

"Ahhh-" you whimper looking into his hungry eyes as he thrusts harder still. 

"Say you want it, say you're mine." Taeil pleads. He looks so wrecked with lust, intent on his goal to knock you up. His hand moves down to rub quickly over your sensitive clit, not necessarily to help you cum, but to make it even more overwhelming for you.

"I want it!" You whine, feeling yourself starting to clench harder on his cock. Your nails rake down his back as you tremble, desperation overwhelms you and you plead, dangling over the edge. "I'm yours! Please cum in me, put a baby in me! I love you, I love you-" 

"Fuck!" Taeil curses at your desperation, no doubt feeling your pussy clenching on his cock. 

"I'm coming! Please- aaahhh!" You moan wantonly as your body convulses in his hold. Waves of heat and bliss roll through you, a flood of liquid is forced out of your pussy drenching both of you as your walls strangle his cock. Your back arches off the bed, head thrown back, and legs shaking uncontrollably as jolts of electricity rush through you.

"That's it, cum on my cock." Taeil grunts almost angrily. He slams his hips as hard as he can into you, grinding his throbbing cock into your pulsing pussy as he clutches your hips with an iron hold. 

"I'm coming, gonna knock you up!" Taeil groans gutturally as he curls his body over you, possessively surrounding you as he starts to cum. 

You can feel each scalding spurt that coats your insides. His hips stutter where they keep trying to push in deeper, unknowingly pushing you both further up the bed as his thighs flex trying to chase your body that's already impaled fully onto him. His strong arms keep your trembling body locked on to his cock as he sprays as much cum into your pulsing insides as he can. His cock head presses up against your soft cervix, taking advantage of the opening to spill directly inside and forcing his seed into your fertile womb.

"Take it all, ahh-" Taeil groans, gritting his jaw as he just keeps coming. 

Your eyes roll back as he grinds rougher, keeping both of your orgasms going. You can practically feel his hot cum basting your ovaries already, imagining it making you pregnant right this second.

Eventually, you feel your orgasms coming to an end and you melt into each other's embrace. Taeil groans in satisfaction, and leans in to kiss you. You sigh pleasantly as you kiss him back, feeling every ounce of love that he pours into you. He makes no move to pull out of you, and you find the fullness combined with his loving embrace so warm and comforting that you wrap yourself around him once again.

"I love you so much," Taeil hums. You smile resting your forehead against his, and enjoy the smitten look on his face.

"I love you too," you whisper. Taeils eyes sparkle with happiness as you run a hand through his silky hair.

"Do you think… do you feel pregnant already?" he asks hopefully. You can't help but giggle at his familiar look of bashful optimism.

"I don't know, too soon to tell" you wiggle, feeling his softening member twitch inside you. "We're going to have to keep trying, just to be sure."

Taeil's eyes light up with anticipation, and you gasp as his hips jerk reflexively. He chuckles at your reaction, but gives no motions to start something again so soon. Instead he looks down to where your hips are joined, laying a hand on your lower stomach.

"We're going to need some pregnancy tests." He muses thoughtfully as he rubs your stomach. You hum in acknowledgement, continuing to run your hands through his hair. You can tell he's excited, and perhaps a little impatient to find out. 

"Can we go get some now?" He asks, peeking up at you bashfully. You blink, baffled by his eagerness.

"I… guess so?" You respond, "but I don't think we'll be able to get results tonight."

"Ah, yeah. I guess not." He smiles awkwardly and ducks his head. You smile, lifting yourself to kiss him sweetly. He responds happily, humming into your mouth.

"You know what… let's go anyway," you tell him. The smile on his face is all the response you need.

\-----

The grocery store is deserted as you both arrive late in the night. Taeil smiles with excitement as you walk in, hand-in-hand. 

"Um... sorry but, where are your pregnancy tests?" Taeil awkwardly asks one of the cashiers by the entrance.

"Past the pharmacy, in the corner that way," they say pointing to the other side of the store.

You quickly thank them before dragging your husband away. The two of you practically race across the empty store. The pharmacy is closed this time of night, so the corner of the store is deserted.

"There they are!" You point out the sign over the last aisle. Taeil smiles, squeezing your hand as you speed over.

The first half of the aisle is lined with baby care products. Taeil pauses in front of the pacifier section, smiling shyly as he looks back at you. You can't help the warmth that spreads through your chest, so in love with the man in front of you.

"You're going to be so amazing as a dad," you tell him. You raise a hand to hold his cheek, stroking your thumb over his forming blush. He stares down at you with intensity, then leans forward to crash his lips into yours.

Heat rushes to your own cheeks, surprise evident on your face as he pulls away. The kiss was quick but full of emotion. 

"You're so perfect, you'll be an even better mom" he says quietly. Then pulls you along to find the tests.

You blush hotly, still caught off guard sometimes by his declarations of praise and love. Once you stand in front of the shelves of pregnancy tests, you cling to him as you look them over. 

Taeil reads the response times and different brands out loud, musing on the quickest and clearest options.

"What's this?" You interject, reaching out to point out something else.

Taeil looks away from the tests, noticing the 'pregnancy aid' products.

"Uh.. lube," he mumbles. "I don't think we'll need it."

"Well… it says it aids in conceiving." You mumble, squeezing his arm as you look up to him. 

His eyes dart down, noticing where his bicep is squeezed to your chest. You recognize the look, and only realize what you've walked into when you look down. Taeils gaze lingers on your cleavage, shown off by the low cut of your shirt and pushed up against his arm. When you look up again, you know exactly where his mind is headed.

"We've never needed lube before…" he says quietly. His eyes darken as he turns to lay his other hand on your hip. "I know we can get pregnant without any help."

"Taeil…" you mumble, looking away shyly as his hand drifts to creep under your waistband and into your panties.

You look around nervously, trying to tell yourself the store is empty and no one can see you. Taeil takes the chance to crowd you back against the shelves so you're hidden by his body. The tightness of your pants doesn't really matter as he slips his hand fully underneath them and your panties, impatiently cupping your mound.

"See? You're soaking," he rumbles as he runs his fingers over your wet pussy. 

"We're in public..." you weakly protest. You bite your lip as he removes his hand and starts to unbutton your pants, looking for more room.

"We've done it before," he reasons with you. He looks at you hopefully, taking your hand to place it on his growing erection, "We should try any chance we get for a better chance at a baby. Please?"

You look around again, checking that the coast is clear before smiling secretly, silently agreeing to have some fun. He smiles back excitedly and leans in to kiss you. 

The shelves dig into your back as Taeil crowds you, but you can't even feel it as your husband ravages your lips. You moan as both of you pour your love into each other. Taeil desperately pulls you closer, lips unrelenting as he tries to overwhelm you with his presence. 

Taeil almost whines when you push him back, his neck craning forward to continue the kiss as he steps back. Once your lips part you almost coo at the puppy eyes he gives you, no doubt itching to be close to you. What you have planned will probably ease his nerves though.

“I want to do something,” you tell him, eyes swimming with mischief. The man’s eyes go wide as you sink to your knees on the store’s linoleum floor. It’s a tight squeeze between the shelves behind you and his body in front, but you want him to be able to reach the shelves for support.

You run your hands up his thighs, watching his face as he looks down at you nervously. Even after all this time together and you having done this same thing countless times before, he still doesn’t quite know how to react when you offer to service him. It never fails to make you smile, an endearing glimpse at the awkward shyness that he has with just about everyone but you. He’s often so satisfied by spoiling you that he doesn’t know how to indulge in something a little more selfish.

Looking straight ahead, you bite your lip. A stiff mass strains against the front of his pants, tenting the fabric. You lean forward, savoring the heat of him as you press a kiss against the bulge. Taeil sucks in a breath above you, one of his hands bracing against a shelf.

You don’t waste another second before opening the fly of his pants, all too aware someone could walk into the aisle at any moment. Impatiently, you shove down his underwear and pants until they bunch around his thighs. His cock springs up once it’s free, twitching as it swipes against your cheek. 

You remove one of your hands from his thigh, reaching up to grasp the thick member. Your eyes raise to watch Taeil’s face as you lean in, holding his cock steady so you can lick the bead of clear liquid off the swollen head.

“AH,” Taeil moans sharply as his hips jerk forward, inadvertently sliding his cock up your tongue towards your open mouth.

More of his fluid leaks onto your tongue, forced out by the sinful image you portray. Your cheeks burn at the physical reaction as well as the taste of your husband's precum. 

Taeil’s cock twitches as you close your lips around the thick head. You keep your eyes locked onto the man above you, savoring his almost pained expression as you begin to suck his length into your mouth. The heavy cock pries open your jaw as you take it further past the seal of your lips.

A hand flies forward to catch your head when you start to pull back, his fingers burying into your hair and clutching you desperately as if unwilling to let you stop. You pause, held in place, and do your best to suck around the few inches still in your mouth. Taeil clenches his eyes shut at the sensation, sighing heavily as you hollow your cheeks around the half of his cock still in your mouth. The grip on your hair eases, letting you pull back further. You linger when only his head remains in your mouth, tasting the bitterness of more fluid leaking onto your tastebuds.

You hum as you trace your tongue under the ridge of his cockhead, knowing it's a sensitive spot and enjoying the pleased groans the man releases. Taeil’s eyes fly open as you begin to bob your head up and down his thick length, moving your hand away so you can take more of him in. You watch as he checks your surroundings once again, making sure you haven’t been caught openly giving him a blowjob before looking down at you attempting to take his girth all the way down your throat.

Your jaw aches from accommodating his thick length, and you fight back a gag as you feel him brush against your uvula. You groan, trying to take him in further knowing you still have a couple inches to go. It isn’t an easy task with his cock being as thick as it is. Usually you had all the time in the world to accomplish the task, but not here where someone could see.

“Stop, I won’t last.” Taeil groans as he pulls your hair lightly, making you slowly pull off his spit coated cock. It throbs angrily as you pull it out of your mouth with a lewd popping noise.

A string of spit connects your lips to the straining head when you give him a parting kiss. Taeil grunts, cleaning your lips with an affectionate swipe of his thumb before he bends to help you stand up. 

You ignore the aching of your knees as you get up, instead focusing on Taeil as he captures your lips with his own. His tongue plunges into your mouth, licking every corner of your mouth and tasting the remnants of himself mixed with your own spit. You moan, knowing just how much he loves the idea of leaving a trace of himself on you, and inside you.

“Turn around,” he eventually says once he manages to pull himself away. You follow his directions, turning to brace yourself against the shelves of pregnancy tests. You feel his hands hook into your pants before he starts working them down.

You check the aisle for any onlookers as he repeatedly tugs the tight fabric down past your butt. They stay bunched around your thighs before Taeil yanks down your panties to join them. He pauses behind you once you're exposed to him, so you turn to look over your shoulder.

"Some of my cum leaked out," he says quietly, looking at your messy underwear. 

It's true, you could feel the mess in your underwear ever since you left the house. Taeil had asked if you would keep his cum inside you as long as you could, saying it might help conceive. But you both knew it was something you both liked anyway, feeling his cum inside you and walking around full of him. Taeil has a thing for fucking your already cum-filled pussy, usually in the morning after you spent the previous night making love. Now that you think about it, you wonder if he's always had kink for trying to impregnate you.

He backs up a second later, and spreads your pussy lips to take a closer look. You can feel wetness smeared all over your crotch, but a small trickle leaking out of you makes you imagine his cum escaping.

A surprised moan slips out of you when you feel his fingers stuffing themselves into your tender opening.

"God, you still have so much of it inside you," Taeil groans seeing his fingers come out coated in a mixture of your juices and his plentiful seed. He thrusts his fingers back in all the way to the knuckles before repeating the motion.

"Honey please, stop teasing," you whimper looking over your shoulder impatiently. He nods, slowly removing his fingers and using the wetness on them to stroke himself a few times as he gets closer.

You arch your back more as he aligns his hot length with your soaked entrance. The head pops in easily, almost sucked in by your welcoming walls.

Taeil spreads your pussy lips with his thumbs, watching himself slip into you slowly. You try biting your lip to contain your moans, but they still vibrate through your chest as a hum. Taeil huffs out in satisfaction once he is fully pressed into you, you can feel his taut balls pressing against your clit. Your entrance aches dully from the stretch as well as from the pounding he gave you earlier.

When he pulls out halfway, he curses at the sight of his wet cock streaked with his own cum. Then he grabs your waist and thrusts himself back in.

"Ah!" A surprised yelp forces your mouth open.  
Taeils hips rock forward and back, plunging his cock into your snug pussy. He uses his grip on your waist to pull you back every time he thrusts in, making his pelvis clap against your bare ass as he fully sheaths himself inside you.

You struggle to stay upright as he jostles your body, your pants bunched around your thighs make it hard to find a stable stance and the shelves rattle under your grip from the force of Taeil slamming against you. 

“Does it feel good?” Taeil moans into your ear. His head nestles into the crook of your neck, where he places sloppy kisses to your skin. 

“Yes,” you manage to whimper. Tilting your head, you do your best attempt at nuzzling your cheek against the top of his head. You try making your love for him evident in the gesture. Even as his cock splits you open and your slick wets his pelvis, you want to make him know how good he makes you feel.  
“I love you.”

Taeil moans loudly at your words, thrusts coming faster and dick getting even harder if at all possible. You don’t even have time to cover your mouth before you do the same.

Suddenly you’re reminded of where you are when you hear voices nearby.

For a few seconds, the two of you freeze. What sounds like two women who are chatting quietly in the next aisle over catch your attention. Taeil’s hand covers your open mouth as he pulls his face away to look around.

As the voices chat, you feel Taeil slowly pull out until only the tip is left inside. Then, his hips jerk forward again, only halfway. He starts a rhythm, only stuffing himself in halfway each time so his hips don't make contact and create noise.

You begin to tremble as he teases you, with the people only an aisle over you worry about being caught. Though his hand over your mouth eases your worries about making too much noise.

Taeil stays upright behind you, battling between keeping and eye out and watching you fall apart in front of him. You can feel his cock throb inside your tight heat, no doubt turned on by the risk of getting caught and watching you fight to stay quiet.

His hips rock irregularly, never going fully flush against yours but varying between pushing in halfway and pulling out completely to tease you with the tip for an unfairly long time. You whimper restlessly into his palm, fighting against the hand on your lower back that he's put there to keep you bent over. In your position you can do nothing but stay still, depending on him to choose the pace unless you want to risk rattling the shelves you're hanging on to.

Finally, the voices start to walk away. He pulls out almost completely until he's sure they're not about to catch you. You clench around the tip of his mushroom head, trying to entice him into filling you completely. Taeil removes his hand from your mouth and you lick your lips as you feel it settle on your hip.

"I can't wait anymore," he groans.

Your mouth drops open in a silent scream as he abruptly slams his cock deep into your dripping pussy. The sudden fullness combined with his bruising grip pulling your hips back to meet his makes your legs buckle underneath you.

Rather than pulling you back up, Taeil pushes you to your knees. Never letting himself slip out of your slick heat as you both go down. He settles himself with his knees caging yours, one of his hands grabs the shelf you hold onto with a white-knuckle grip, the other wraps around your waist to keep you pressed to his chest. You throw your head back onto his shoulder, feeling helpless and overwhelmed by his presence surrounding you, maneuvering you.

“Taeil,” you whimper pathetically, face scrunching up as he picks up the pace, fucking into you mercilessly. His cock dragging up against the front of your insides, probably visibly distending the front of your lower stomach with the angle. 

You can feel your muscles starting to clench around him as he slams and slides against all your nerves. He looks down at you with glassy eyes, captivated by your trembling body leaning back into his as he pounds into you. If you weren’t so preoccupied by the solid member repeatedly hitting your g-spot, you might wonder if he was fully conscious and aware of anything besides you.

Neither of you attempt to stop as you hear footsteps close by. Instead staring at each other heatedly, wordlessly agreeing you can’t stop now.

"Come on, moan for me. I want them to find us." Taeil tells you in a strained voice. 

Overwhelmed by his thick length stirring up your insides and hazy gaze leering at you as he holds you in place, you feel yourself suddenly pushed over the brink. Heat engulfs your body and your release spills out of you, coating your husband’s pelvis as he noisily continues to thrust into your pulsing walls.

“I-I- Fuck!” You choke on your words as you arch against his chest, your pelvis sinking as far back as you can to swallow his solid length in your throbbing pussy. Taeil watches avidly as you rub your cheek against his shoulder, nuzzling needily as you look up to him throughout your orgasm. Your walls tighten unforgivingly, almost making him slip out of you with the strength until you press closer and start grinding against him.

His head falls forward, groaning into your shoulder as you rock your hips up and down on his cock. You continue to cum all over him, shaking intensely as you fight to keep going. 

"You're gonna make me-" he grunts. You only speed up, grinding up and down as his cock head rubs roughly over your g-spot. 

Groaning, he curls forward, forcing you on to your hands and knees under him. A few boxes clatter onto the floor as your hands slip off the shelf, but neither of you pay them any mind. You yelp as you have to spread your knees wider to support him on your back, your pants digging into your thighs as you pull against them. But you don't let that stop you from gyrating in circles as his cock spasms deep inside you, balls going taut on your clit. 

"Gonna put a baby in you, right here on the floor where anyone can see us." He groans into your ear. 

"Yes! Give me a baby," you moan back, encouraging him. Wanting to push him over the edge, you tighten your stomach, clenching that muscle inside you that makes you clamp down on his cock.

He grunts gutturally before he seizes up, grabbing onto your tits desperately as he humps harder one two three more times and plants his cock balls deep in you. The display feels so primal, him mounting you like an animal before pinning you down so you’ll take his seed. You whine breathlessly as you feel his cum spewing deep into your guts, splashing against your cervix and flooding your pussy as it’s pushed into every nook and cranny it can find.

“Ahh,” Taeil moans in ecstasy. You can feel his abs flex with strain against your back every time he shoots a rope of cum deep inside you. 

Just as your own orgasm starts to fade, you yelp in surprise. Taeil’s hand suddenly reaching down to rub your aching clit.

“One more time baby, you can do it,” Taeil babbles into your ear. His fingers aggressively swiping back and forth over your oversensitive nerves.

“Wait- I can’t,” you whine futilely. Your thighs tremble as you start to cum again. 

“I know you can,” he assures you as he mouths at your neck. His fingers pushing even harder against you as he finishes inside you.

Tears blur your vision as you’re forced to cum again. You reach back to paw at his thigh, vainly attempting to push him back and prevent your painfully overwhelming orgasm. He thwarts your attempt, grabbing your arm to keep you from crawling away as he milks you for your release.

“Fuck- that’s it,” he praises you as you tense and writhe in his hold. Your pussy clamping down painfully and eyes rolling back as bursts of electricity run down your sensitive nerves.

Taeil huffs and moans against your neck as your muscles pull another bout of pleasure from him. His spent cock painfully throbbing through an extra orgasm. You weren’t even sure he could cum this much, especially after already having two orgasms tonight. It must be painful to force himself to keep going, but he doesn’t betray any regret as he holds you tight and unloads another flood of semen inside you.

You sob at the hot bursts of cum filling your raw and overstuffed pussy. Tears of sensitivity slip down your cheeks and onto the floor, followed quickly by the thick and ropy stream of cum dripping down Taeil's balls from where they’re pressed against your overflowing core.

“Almost done,” he soothes you, nuzzling into your neck. You distantly notice the tremble in his voice, like he’s on the brink of crying from oversensitivity himself but isn’t willing to stop until he physically can’t continue.

Both of you tremble as your orgasms die down. Taeil fights to keep both of you from collapsing on the store's linoleum, and you would thank him if you weren’t so exhausted. You don’t even know how you’ll walk out of the store in this condition.

“I love you,” you slur instead once you remember how to speak. Taeil kisses your neck to let you know he heard you.

“I love you more,” he hums quietly.

\-----

14 months later

"Pregnant again?!" One of Taeil’s coworkers and friend Jaehyun exclaims in shock. The small group surrounding you and your husband reel from the news, only recently having met your first child. Their eyes dart between the flustered man and your barely swollen stomach.

"No wonder you never have time to come out with us, you're always busy chasing around your wife!" His friend Johnny comments, pulling laughter from the group.

Taeil grins awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while his ears turn red from embarrassment. You can't help but cackle, bouncing the infant on your hip.

"Tell me about it." You joke, looking up at him teasingly. “He’s not as shy as you guys might think! Take my word for it.”

Taeils grin turns humorous as he sees you laughing off their comments, his charming smile pushing up his cheeks the way you love, the same way as your son.

He curls his arm tighter around you, leaning in to kiss your forehead as the crowd laughs around both of you. You smile back, telling him just how happy he makes you without any words before you both turn back to his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
